nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:A "when" section for spoilers
With the introduction of the spoiler template, it was helpful in hiding spoiling content. However, with the release of Test Subject Complete, the spoiler template was difficult to use to define when to be opened due to the game's multiple stages of spoilers. Previous Nitrome games had one stage of spoilers - the ending. Nothing else was a spoiler after or before that. However, for games like Test Subject Complete, multiple stages of spoilers exist - the level 25 spoiler, the levels 26-30 spoiler, and the ending spoiler. It isn't possible to group them into one spoiler, as what if someone just got past level 26 and thought it was okay to open the spoiler? Although they would see the level 25 spoiler, they would also see the level 26-30 spoiler (which they already know), and the ending spoiler. As such, to prevent situations like this, I think we should have a part of the template where you can put when the template should be opened. It would fit well as content that would be put in brackets next to the word "show" in the show box (no pun intended). Example: [ ] However, this method kind of extends the button. Alternatively, we could have a section after the show link titled "Preamble:", and after this you put what you have to do before opening the spoiler. Any other suggestions? -- 14:12, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :Hmm, good idea. It is impossible to tell what is inside a spoiler template when you open it, so this could help a lot. Perhaps we should put the part about what's in the template in the text section of the spoiler template, after the word "spoiler". For example, "This navigational box contains a spoiler about content seen after level 26". Also, the part about what's in the template shouldn't be a spoiler itself, so we should probably use levels instead of events. Here's a spoiler template for comparison: :-- 15:34, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Request for closure. -- 20:36, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Are you talking about the cutscenes in between TSC, the "Plot" section? From what I've read so far, it sounds like you want to be able to add words after the show tag in the spoiler template. I don't think that's a good idea at all. Why are all three cutscenes supposedly merged under one template when they should be three separate ones that are inserted chronologically by the level sections? 04:08, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :I was mainly talking about the mercenaries page. -- 12:47, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Request for closure -- 13:30, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm sorry; I find this thread very confusing to understand. I'd like to see a short example of what you want to do on a separate page (the sandbox will do), and why you can't do your initial proposal by dividing the article into sections or adding text of what to expect before the spoiler template. 04:17, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Added to sandbox. -- 02:24, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::I know what you mean about how the spoiler templates are presented; what I don't get is the application of the idea. Why can't level 26 be a subsection within the section you are talking about, followed by the spoiler template underneath: Level 2 heading Level 26 :::::You know, instead of having to change the spoiler template itself. If you're trying to fit a whole lot of text under a section (well enough to be put into a spoiler anyway), why not make the section a heading? :::::If they're just tidbits of sentences here and there that are "spoilers" within a section, a spoiler template is severely going to break lines. What I would suggest is trying to place the bits of information chronologically, if possible, to make it easier to navigate the page without having to place spoiler templates everywhere. After all, the person who has reached level 30 is most likely to have played level 26 and should have no problem reading through information about level 26. Sorry if this has nothing to do with what you're suggesting; again, I'm not sure why you need this "when" parameter. 02:07, October 19, 2013 (UTC) (Reset indent) - Oops, I guess I didn't say this yet. I wasn't only going to use it for the Mercenary page (and I think I'll go with your suggestion, it seems pretty good), but for other Nitrome Wiki articles. One reason I wanted a "when" section is so that, spoilers about stuff from other games on other game pages, the reader would know when to open the spoiler. For example, on the Icebreaker A Viking Voyage Under Dwell article, there is a trivia point about the Under-Dweller from Cave Chaos 2. Now, this trivia point has a spoiler around it, but when is someone supposed to know when to open it? It completely relates to another games.. For this purpose, a when section would be good. It would also be good when what is being hidden is not apparent. For example, for Test Subject Arena 2, when you complete a stage in single player, you are given a short quote from the character being played. Now, as TSA2 is a rather differently structured Nitrome game, for a spoiler template just placed out in the open, it is rather difficult to know when to open it. Also, a when section would be helpful for spoiler templates placed out in the open. For Colour Blind, the first spoiler template contains an incredibly large amount of content, but who would know, since it is just at the bottom of the Awesume Glasses section? So it is for these three points (possibly others, if I can find them) that I think justify a "when" section. -- 02:21, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :Most trivia either doesn't need to be on an article or it can be tucked in to another section, say, within a spoiler template. Colour Blind is an example of this. Its trivia section gives some pretty vague points about its similarities to Mario, but if you really believe it should be on there, it could be made a subsection under "Awesume Glasses". (You can call it something like "Similarities to Grandmaster Galaxy", then add the spoiler template underneath it to give it clarification.) :Personally I would remove the Under Dwell trivia; it's not entirely significant nor necessary spoiler to reveal. :Test Subject Arena 2...well, I haven't completed a challenge yet, but it depends on where you want the quotes to be placed. If all together, I don't see how adding a "Quotes" section would be a problem...keep in mind that too many spoiler templates doesn't make a page entirely navigational friendly. 02:40, November 17, 2013 (UTC) ::The "when" section wouldn't only be used for trivia, and for the Colour Blind article, I was referring to the level 21 section, not the long trivia section. Also, I'm thinking of making the "when" section (if it is approved) optional to use for all spoiler templates - mini and regular. The "when" section (as before) would only be used when it is not apparent when to open the spoiler template, as situations will likely pop up where it is not apparent when to use the spoiler template.-- 22:16, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :::I didn't say your when section would only be for trivia. I didn't even notice the level 21 section on Colour Blind; my bad. Most of the situations specified concerned trivia. :::I know I'm dealing with specific situation to situations, but I don't think adding text to the headings of the spoiler template is a good idea, nor is making use of a tooltip with the words "When to open" on them. I don't even know how that would work with Awesume Glasses. It might just be a better idea to not use spoiler templates at all with that section; it's not like this wiki uses spoiler covers to hide last level information of other games. :::But yeah, if you use that "when" section, it better be optional. 07:17, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yes, "when" section will be optional. I didn't really think the tooltip one was that good either, now that I think about it. I hid the entire level 21 section, as I thought since the presence of level 21 was never made known except after all coins are collected, giving the idea of a level 21 would be a spoiler. Do you have any better ideas for a "when" section? -- 00:57, November 20, 2013 (UTC)